Edwards Death: The real story of Edward Cullen
by Twilight saga fanfic writer
Summary: What happend when Vampire Bella swan finds a box of Edward stuff? She finds out he has a life he hasnt told her about, Theyve been married a century, oh no Looks like Edwards in huge trouble, Besides a very badass bella kicking his ass then regretting it, Renesmee goes to hogwarts! yay!
1. Chapter 1:findings

Edwards's death: The real story of Edward Cullen

BPOV

Edward and I had been married for over a century now, for all I know he has told me everything about him, I even know what colour his eyes were when he was human. Our child Renesmee has grown up and blossomed into a beautiful adult, Renesmee and Jacob have been dating happily ever since she turned 15, after our encounter with the Volturi when she was 7 I found that I could drop my shield so Edward could read my mind when I wanted him to, I found I could drop it for weeks at a time, now I only use it to stop Edward from reading Jakes mind so he doesn't rip his head off. Jacob now lives with us, though I don't think Edward enjoys it, granted Edward and Jacob have been getting along much better, if your wondering Jacob doesn't age either, This morning Jacob woke up much earlier than Renesmee…. How odd…. Oh yeah, I forgot its Valentines Day…. That explained why Jacob had a smile on his face the whole time he got up, and why he got up early itself.

"Bella…" Edward said interrupting my thoughts, either I'm spacing out again or Edward just wants to tell me something, I can still understand why our kind is easily distracted.

"Yes?" I said snapping out of my distracting thoughts

"Renesmee's awake." He says, Jacob smile seemed to grow larger, witch seem impossible at the moment.

"Oh Jacob!" We heard Renesmee's voice squeal, she ran out into the living room straight into Jacobs arms "This couldn't be anymore perfect! Thank you!" Renesmee can still act like a child sometimes.

"No problem Ness" he says kissing the top of her head, I just smile, I'm sure glad Renesmee has him.

"That was very nice of you Jacob" Alice smiled

"What did he do?" Edward asked curious

"Why don't you go take a look Eddie" Jacob said, like I said Jacob and Edward have grown closer, Edward took my hand and we walked into Renesmee's room, the floor was covered with rose petals and so was her bed sheets, there was pink and red heart balloons and a banner that said "Happy Valentines Day Ness! I love you!" I felt like just melting and saying "awe". Edward smiled slightly.

"Love?" Edward velvet voice chimed "I'm going hunting, would you like to come?" he asked

"Erm...No thanks dear, I'm not feeling all that thirsty" I replied

"Alright love' if you do feel free to come find me" and with that he pulled me in a kiss that should be illegal and ran at vampire speed out the door, half and hour later I was going through Edwards stuff and found a box that says "**DO NOT OPEN, PROPERTY OF EDWARD CULLEN" **In bold letter, Damn it Edward when you tell me not to open something you know damn well I'm going to, I opened the box and was shocked at what I saw, could Edward possibly have a life he hasn't told me about.


	2. Chapter 2: Proof

Edwards Death: The real story of Edward Cullen Chapter 2

BPOV

I pulled out a picture of Edward but he looked so different, so young and he was wearing a black and yellow shirt and on the page its said "Cedric Diggory for the triwizard cup" what the hell is the triwizard cup! Cedric Diggory? No that can't be him. Then I pulled out a letter.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor

Dear Mr Diggory

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. we await your owl by no longer than July 31.

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

Alright, that proves nothing, this could be a trick, Next I pulled out a wand….what? This is a toy… I gave it a quick wave just to mess around with it, then it shot a flash of light for it and broke the lamp, ok its not a toy….still proves nothing though. I took out something that shocked me, they were name change papers, oh my god! Edward Cullen is Cedric Diggory!


	3. Chapter 3: oh snap hes dead

The real story of Edward Cullen: Chapter 3

EPOV

As I sprinted through the woods of Forks back home I could help but wonder what my little Bella was doing, Bella is my everything, she the reason for my existence, I don't know what I'd do without her, Leaving her over a century ago was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I would never hide anything from her, accept 1 thing, She really doesn't need to know anything from….Before…That's all behind me, in the past, a past I can't god damn forget about! Alright Ce- Edward, Calm down, your almost home.

BPOV

ALRIGHT! HOW COULD I GOD DAMN NOT HERE ABOUT THIS! FUCK EDWARD! When he gets home, he'll be in for it. I heard the door open and Edward not so innocent anymore velvet voice

"Bella? Love? I'm home!"

"Up here" I growled knowing he could here me, I threw my shield up, he doesn't need to know what I'm thinking when he walks in.

EPOV

I walked upstairs, eager to see the love of my life, it is Valentines Day after all, and I have something I believe she would like; I smirk at the thought, I open the door to my room and close it behind me, Bella's shield was up, How weird, I turned to find a very infuriated Bella, her face Indignation, rage and fury, Oh no this isn't good, I tried to force words out but they seemed to just get stuck in my throat, I gulped and forced them out.

"Hello love…" I said my voice shaky "What's wrong?" I ask terrified, I know I'm going to regret asking. Bella clenched her jaw.

"Welcome back….Cedric Diggory" she said through clenched teeth, Oh fuck she knows, I'm Dead.

**Hey Guys this is my very first fanfic if you didn't know and I absolutely love Twilight and Harry Potter, anyways me and my friends have these theory's, No not radioactive spiders and kryptonite, our theory is that since Robert Pattinson Played both Cedric Diggory in the goblet of fire (best character in the best movie) and Edward Cullen in twilight we think that he was lying about the Spanish influenza and was really Cedric Diggory, lol ridiculous right? But that's out theory, Review please its much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Indignation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER, THEY BELONG TO STEPANIE MEYER AND J.K ROWLING. (FORGOT IT FOR THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS)**

EPOV

"Love I have no idea what you talking about" I lied, how could she possibly know about my former life, that I was lying about having Spanish influenza, the next thing she did shocked me, she growled at me then I felt her hand come across my face, she slapped me!

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she hissed, she went into my closet and then dropped the box I hid with my "cedric" things in.

"Don't even fucking say these aren't yours!" she growled and threw some papers at me "this is all the proof I need" she growled

"Bella I can explain…" I said backing away and picking up the papers, my name change papers, Oh crap... She lunged at me and I let her knock me to the floor, I'm not laying a finger on her, I could still hurt her, She punches me in my face so hard that my rock hard skin cracked, she kicked me in my dick so hard I felt like it might fall off, my hands automatically flew to my crotch as I whimpered in pain in front of my soul mate, I dared to take a glance at her and for a moment her eyes were filled with rage and indignation, then they turned regretful, I could see tears running down her face.

"E-Edward I'm so sorry" she whispered, she cuddled into my chest and started to sob, I quickly wrapped my arms around her comforting her.

"Shhhh Bella, love don't cry, I should have told you, I shouldn't have lied to you, I deserved it" I kissed the top of her head, Her head snapped up with a shocked expression.

"E-Edward.."

BPOV

Wait what did he say? He deserved it? What! I just beat the crap out of my Reason for existing, He doesn't deserve that, yeah he lied to me. But how much other thing has he done for me, he has done everything he was capable of for me and I repay him by Beating the shit out him. That made me start sobbing again.

"Edward no... You didn't deserve that!" I sobbed into his chest "you've done everything, everything for me!"

"Bella calm down please love; don't beat yourself up over nothing"

"That… was…not… nothing" I sobbed between breaths.

"Bella." He said and lifted my face up to his, I could see the crack disappearing slowly…very, very slowly.

"Don't cry love, please I love you and hate seeing you like this please calm down" he said in a gentle voice, I calm down a bit and he picked me off his chest and got up cradling me in his arms like a baby.

"Edward I'm so sorry"

"Please love call me Cedric" and with that he placed a gentle kiss on my lips


	5. Chapter 5: Magic,explamations &decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER, THEY BELONG TO STEPANIE MEYER AND J.K ROWLING. (FORGOT IT FOR THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS)**

EPOV

"Love I have no idea what you talking about" I lied, how could she possibly know about my former life, that I was lying about having Spanish influenza, the next thing she did shocked me, she growled at me then I felt her hand come across my face, she slapped me!

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she hissed, she went into my closet and then dropped the box I hid with my "cedric" things in.

"Don't even fucking say these aren't yours!" she growled and threw some papers at me "this is all the proof I need" she growled

"Bella I can explain…" I said backing away and picking up the papers, my name change papers, Oh crap... She lunged at me and I let her knock me to the floor, I'm not laying a finger on her, I could still hurt her, She punches me in my face so hard that my rock hard skin cracked, she kicked me in my dick so hard I felt like it might fall off, my hands automatically flew to my crotch as I whimpered in pain in front of my soul mate, I dared to take a glance at her and for a moment her eyes were filled with rage and indignation, then they turned regretful, I could see tears running down her face.

"E-Edward I'm so sorry" she whispered, she cuddled into my chest and started to sob, I quickly wrapped my arms around her comforting her.

"Shhhh Bella, love don't cry, I should have told you, I shouldn't have lied to you, I deserved it" I kissed the top of her head, Her head snapped up with a shocked expression.

"E-Edward.."

BPOV

Wait what did he say? He deserved it? What! I just beat the crap out of my Reason for existing, He doesn't deserve that, yeah he lied to me. But how much other thing has he done for me, he has done everything he was capable of for me and I repay him by Beating the shit out him. That made me start sobbing again.

"Edward no... You didn't deserve that!" I sobbed into his chest "you've done everything, everything for me!"

"Bella calm down please love; don't beat yourself up over nothing"

"That… was…not… nothing" I sobbed between breaths.

"Bella." He said and lifted my face up to his, I could see the crack disappearing slowly…very, very slowly.

"Don't cry love, please I love you and hate seeing you like this please calm down" he said in a gentle voice, I calm down a bit and he picked me off his chest and got up cradling me in his arms like a baby.

"Edward I'm so sorry"

"Please love call me Cedric" and with that he placed a gentle kiss on my lips


End file.
